glyosfandomcom-20200215-history
Exellis
=Details= Handcast gray-and-white prototypes of Exellis were pictured on the Onell Design Blog during the Rechlen and Aves era.http://onelldesign.blogspot.com/2007/08/exellis-in-delphi-hangar.html With the official production version of the Lost Sincroid Army joining the line-up, a more mature and experienced Elder Exellis returned to lead the new LSA. =Character History= "The Lost Sincroid Army are the descendants of Prototype Sincroid Exellis who have dedicated their lives to finding their lost commander. With relentless tenacity, they search for Exellis, determined to complete their ultimate goal of ushering in a New Sincroid Age. Space Trappers Rechlen and Aves have narrowly escaped these hardened soldiers on many an occasion. The Lost Sincroid Army seem to have a particular interest in Aves."http://onelldesign.blogspot.com/2007/11/here-is-chris-bs-latest-take-on-some.html =Story= Creation of the Sincroids "Sarvo Halos created Prototype Sincroid Exellis along with countless other Mechanoid based lifeforms throughout the history of Glyos and holds many secrets about what is really going on."http://onelldesign.blogspot.com/2011/09/predecessors-bonker.html "The original Sincroids created by Sarvo Halos were awoken under mysterious circumstances on Metran, shortly after the end of the Old War. Very select elements from Sarvo's early archeological discoveries factored into each prototype Sincroid's design."http://onelldesign.blogspot.com/2017/03/the-quallerran-part-2.html Lost Sincroid Revolution "Rebelling against his tyrannical creators in the Glyos System, Prototype Sincroid Exellis battles for the freedom of his mechanical brethren as leader of the Lost Sincroid Revolution."http://pheydenfans.blogspot.com/2009/01/glyos-checklist-g004-standard-exellis.html Bio Pheyden VS Shadow Villser "Bio Pheyden had been caught in the crushing claw of the Shadow Villser with no sure escape. Just as time is running out, a mysterious blue Sincroid appears and levels the Shadow Villser with one precise blow, sending Bio Pheyden and his former captor into the hangar wall. The strike proves to be a fatal one for the Shadow Villser, leaving only Bio Pheyden alive. His pride damaged more than his armor, Bio Pheyden gives only a nod to his enigmatic savior, offering nothing more as he passes him by. Somehow, he knows they will meet again..."http://onelldesign.blogspot.com/2007/11/bio-pheyden-vs-shadow-villser-2.html The Cliffs of Granthan Somewhere near the Edge of Space, 198XX. In the dark corners of the mysterious Glyos System, the Lost Sincroid Army continue their hard search for their lost leader. The legendary Master Prototype Sincroid Exellis. Landing on the smoldering outworld planet Granthan, they begin tests on their latest experimental project... The Buildman Infiltrator! Made as a fail safe device for the LSA, the Buildman Infiltrator Unit can scan for imposters. Suddenly... "....." grimace Govurom on the cliff's edge as his cloak flapped in the evening breeze.. The sun was setting and his patience with it. "...so predictable." Marching towards him was a full squad of the standard bearers of the Exellis mission: the Lost Sincroid Army. Green suits and yellow heads stood out brightly against the sun burnt surface of Granthan. "Halt! What's this?" ordered presumably the squad leader of the LSA troop. "Show yourself!" he quickly added. Govorum let his cloak slip off with wind and reveal his full stature before them. They knew who he was. "The Traitor - GOVUROM!" "Such slaves..." Govurom mocked back. "You have no leader!" Govurom's crusty nature was infamous. "We will find him..." the squad leader parroted from his indoctrination. "All hail Exellis!" he called out. The troops echoed him without a second of hesitation, "ALL HAIL EXELLIS!" "Your search ends here." taunted the crusty Traveler. The Reydurran Divide Mini Blocker Rig with Deep Space Glyan]] ]]Very little is known of the event on Reydurra when the Council's mission teams arrived. Following Operation: Sonesidar -- which managed to locate the Neo Phase Pheyden on Sonesidar -- Traveler Ollereyn along with Operator Cane were dispatched to the ruins of Reydurra with the Reydurran Operations Unit to act as a security force. Given the recent Syclodoc and Armorvor incidents, Phase Defenders were also included with the security team. Commander Sannuric was in charge logistics support with the Reydurran Engineer Corps to retrieve something from deep within the ruins for the mission. Small Crawlers were sent out "to collect information and explore the Deep Ruins on Planet Reydurra itself."http://onelldesign.blogspot.com/2013/04/small-crawlers.html They were to also function as personal guardians for when things got dangerous. The Reydurran Science Division discovered an Infection deep within the ruins which managed to spread to the Neo Aves Exellis. All three Council teams issued Combo Suits to the Glyans to contain the deadly virus from spreading beyond the planet. Meanwhile, Glyaxia Command sent out a Syclodoc Infiltrator to once again attack during a Council mission. Not to be outdone, the Armorvors sent in their own Mimic into the area who may have caught the Infection itself while in the ruins. It was later revealed that the Armorvor Armies swiftly establish an outpost on Reydurra and several other worlds, crushing any opposition through the use of their powerful Black Core technology. =The Founders= Wave 1 Standard Exellis Archive-standardexellis.jpg|Standard Exellis Aves Exellis See: Aves Exellis Hyper Exellis Archive-hyper.jpg|Hyper Exellis Reverse Exellis Archive-exellis-reverse.jpg|Reverse Exellis =Crayboth Frontier= Wave 2 Eidrallim Exellis Archive-exellis-eidrallim.jpeg|Eidrallim Exellis Cyber Ghost Exellis Archive-_exellis-cyberghost.jpeg|Cyber Ghost Exellis Solaris Exellis Archive-exellis-solaris.jpeg|Solaris Exellis =Pulse Wave= Wave 4 Redlaw Exellis Archive-exellis-redlaw.jpeg|Redlaw Exellis Empire Exellis Archive-exellis-empire.jpeg|Empire Exellis Pyros Exellis Archive-exellis-pyros.jpeg|Pyros Exellis =Real Type I= Wave 5 Deslin Exellis Archive-deslin.jpg|Deslin Exellis Voss Exellis Archive-voss.jpg|Voss Exellis Sentinel Exellis Archive-sentinel.jpg|Sentinel Exellis Marauder Exellis Archive-marauder.jpg|Marauder Exellis Standard Exellis Mk. II Archive-standardexellis2.jpg|Standard Exellis Mk. II Spirico Exellis Archive-spirico.jpg|Spirico Exellis Arcos Exellis Archive-arcos.jpg|Arcos Exellis Capture Exellis Archive-capture.jpg|Capture Exellis =Glyaxia I= Wave 10 Classified Exellis Archive-exellis-classified.jpg|Classified Exellis =Henshin I= Wave 12 Henshin Exellis Archive-exellis-henshin.jpg|Henshin Exellis =Henshin II= Wave 13 Cosmic Wave Exellis Archive-exellis-cosmic.jpg|Cosmic Wave Exellis =Mono Wave= Wave 14 Enforcer Exellis archive-exellis-enforcer.jpg|Enforcer Exellis =Big Rig= Wave 18 Venjorun Exellis w/Govurom head - Maroon/Red. $8 archive-exellis-venjorun.jpg|Venjorun Exellis =Glyos United= Wave 20 Zorennor Recovery Unit Commander Exellis Gray/Light Gray with Aqua Green eyes. $8 archive-exellis-ZRU.jpg|Zorennor Recovery Unit Commander Exellis =Stealth Dimension Division= Wave 21 Smoke Exellis Clear Gray with painted eyes. No extra head included. $8 Exellis-Smoke.png|Smoke Exellis =Record of the Delphi= Wave 22 Task Force Volkriun Exellis Pappysoup Green/Olive Green with light green eyes. $8 archive-exellis-TFV.jpg|Task Force Volkriun Exellis =Operation: Sonesidar= Wave 26 Discovery Exellis Gray with Green eyes and Gray scarf. $8 archive-exellis-discovery.jpg|Discovery Exellis Discovery-Exellis-CLOSE-WEB.png =The Reydurran Divide= Wave 27 Neo Aves Exellis See: Neo Aves Exellis Infection Exellis Clear Red archive-exellis-infection.jpg|Infection Exellis =Unreleased= Energy Exellis Scrapped figure during Wave 3. Pieces have made it out into collector hands.http://toyfinity.com/tfdisplay.php?itemID=2235 1295329680_M.jpg|Energy Exellis Matter Exellis The original arrangement of Wave 3/Wave 4 figures Eclipse Pheyden and Empire Exellis.http://toyfinity.com/tfdisplay.php?itemID=2236 1295329864_M.jpg|Matter Exellis & Anti-Matter Pheyden Delphi Exellis Scrapped figure during Wave 6. The chest/hands/feet of Core Phanost and the arms/legs of Standard Phanost. Very few orange Exellis heads made it into collector hands.http://toyfinity.com/tfdisplay.php?itemID=2237 1295330011_M.jpg|Delphi Exellis =References= Category:Major Characters Category:Exellis